Axiomatic
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Hanya obrolan ringan empat orang gadis tentang beberapa hal pelik sebagai seorang wanita yang mereka alami selama perang berlangsung. Terdapat salah satu pernyataan dari salah satu diantara mereka yang mereka percaya namun tidak dapat di buktikan kebenarannya. Mind to read? [Oneshoot]


**Axiomatic**

 **Disclamier: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By: Ran Megumi**

 **Sakura H, Ino Y, Hinata H, Tenten *and other***

 **Rated: T**

 **Hancur, nista, abal, menyebabkan iritasi mata**

 **OOC *maybe***

 **Complete**

 **No Flame!**

 **RnR!**

Kedai ramen yang paling terkenal seantero Konoha tengah di ramaikan oleh empat orang gadis yang sedang berbincang ringan tentang beberapa masalah yang harus mereka hadapi sebagai seorang wanita ketika perang berlangsung sembari menunggu para suaminya yang sibuk dengan urusannya di mansion Hokage yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang tampak mendominasi perbincangan keempat gadis itu. Seperti yang semua orang tau, Yamana Ino adalah gadis yang terkenal cerewet. Jadi tidak heran jika diantara mereka, hanya Ino yang tampak paling antusias di situ.

"Seperti yang kukatakan barusan, kita sebagai wanita tentu memiliki satu saat dimana kita harus menghadapi masalah yang pelik," Kata gadis pirang itu di tengah ia menyesap ocha nya. "Dan aku mengalaminya saat perang berlangsung." Lanjutnya meletakkan gelas ocha nya dan menatap ketiga temannya yang duduk di samping kanannya. Ino duduk di kursi paling ujung.

Iris aquamarine itu menatap ketiga temannya bergantian dan ketiganya hanya membalas dengan kedikan pelan pada bahu mereka

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya." Sebelah alis Ino naik sebelah dengan helaan nafas ringan. Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kalian tau kan sebagai wanita kita harus memperhatikan penampilan? Dan di situlah masalahku muncul ketika di tengah perang ikat rambutku tiba-tiba putus karena terlalu lama mengikat rambut indah nan tebalku ini,"

Tenten dan Hinata tertawa renyah. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar gadis 'Pig' ini masih betah memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Betapa bodohnya aku yang hanya mengisi tas amunisiku dengan senjata-senjata dan juga kertas peledak, aku tidak membawa kuncir cadangan. Maka dari itu untuk beberapa saat rambutku tergerai. Kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja, sampai saat dimana Madara sial itu meledakkan Aliansi Shinobi, darah para shinobi yang tak dapat menghindar mengenai rambutku dan debu-debu dari tanah juga ikut menggempur surai pirangku, dan itu membuatnya kusut. Kupikir setelah perang berakhir aku berpikir akan memotongnya, tapi berkat dewi fortuna yang memberiku keadilan di tengah ketidak adilan yang kualami, Shikamaru memberiku satu kuncir rambutnya dan kuncir itu yang melindungi aset berharga milikku hingga perang usai." Wanita itu mengakhiri ceritanya sembari menyisir rambut panjangnya menggunakan jari tangannya.

"Nah 'Jidat', bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Biar kuingat." Kata Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. "Masalahku tidak sebesar dirimu. Tapi cukup merepotkan. Kau tau aku adalah gadis yang paling tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang kotor. Saat perang beberapa hari tidak mandi membuatku sangat tidak nyaman. Situasi tersebut juga yang memaksaku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mendapatkan air yang kudapatkan jauh di bawah tanah yang ku hantam setelah aku berhasil membantu Naruto selamat dari ambang kematian." Kata Sakura sembari menyeruput helaian ramen yang sudah sedikit berkurang kepulan asapnya.

"Hanya karena ingin mandi, kau melakukan itu? Kau perusak ekosistem alam." Sambar Ino memberikan pendapat.

"Hei, bukan hanya untuk itu alasanku. Sesaat sebelum Naruto sadar tanganku membantu jantungnya tetap berdenyut agar tidak berhenti. Andai kau tau berapa banyak darah Uzumaki itu yang ada di tanganku. Aku perlu air untuk membersihkannya 'Pig!'"

"K-kau menyobek perut Naruto?!" Tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Tidak perlu kujawab Hinata, kita sedang di kedai ramen sekarang." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" Tanya Ino pada gadis indigo yang duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura.

Seketika Hinata terkesiap mendengar suara Ino yang menyebut namanya. Hinata mencoba berpikir hal pelik apa yang ia alam selama perang berlangsung.

"S-sepertinya tidak ada. Satu-satunya masalah yang kualami hanyalah emosi pada diriku sendiri. Beberapa saat aku mengalami pergulatan batin antara menyerah atau berjuang saat melihat Neji-san gugur dan juga Naruto-kun yang hampir tewas. Saat aku melihat tanda kutukan Neji-san hilang, seketika itu juga semangat bertarungku ikut mati bersama Neji-san. Tapi berkat Naruto-kun yang berhasil membarakan semangat apiku, aku dapat bangkit kembali. Tak lama setelah itu, kulihat Gaara-san membawa serta Naruto dan Sakura entah kemana dengan pasir terbangnya. Kudengar bahwa Kyuubi telah berhasil di rampas darinya. Ketika itu yang kurasakan hanyalah dunia gelap yang mengelilingiku. Tidak ada yang pernah membayangkan seorang Naruto tewas di medan perang. Singkat cerita aku merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus di perjuangkan dari perang itu. Tujuan untuk melindungi Jinchuriki yang tersisa sudah tidak berguna lagi. Tapi Kiba-san mengatakan padaku bahwa masih ada harapan. Sebagian cakra Kyuubi masih ada di dalam tubuh Yondaime-sama. Dan itu bisa menjadi awal kemengan alinasi shinobi." Gadis itu bercerita sembari menatap ketiga temannya bergantian.

"Kisah yang mengharukan." Kata Ino sesenggukan.

"Drama queen." Gumam Sakura.

Gadis yang duduk di kursi paling ujung yang sedari diam dan asik dengan semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap panas di karenakan gadis itu juga yang mendapatkan ramen paling akhir. Ia hanya mendengarkan cerita dari ketiga temannya tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Kedua iris hazelnya menoleh pada ketiga gadis yang duduk di sampingnya saat ia sadar tidak lagi ada suara yang ia dengar. Ia terkesiap saat Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata menatapnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya santai.

"Giliranmu." Kata Sakura singkat di ikutin anggukan oleh Ino dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak berencana untuk menceritakan masalahku yang tidak ingin kuingat itu." Tenten kembali menyeruput ramennya.

"Ini tidak adil, kami bertiga sudah menceritakan masalah kami. Sekarang kau harus menceritakannya." Imbuh Sakura.

"Haruskah?" Tanya Tenten dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Tenten-san," Panggil Hinata lirih yang sepertinya juga penasaran dengan cerita Tenten.

"Huuh~ baiklah." Tenten menghela nafas dan meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk lalu menghadap pada ketiga temannya.

"Kau tau kan siklus bulanan para wanita?" Tanya Tenten di balas anggukan oleh ketiganya. "Aku mengalaminya saat itu." Imbuhnya menghela nafas.

"Lalu?!" Tanya Ino antusias.

"Hanya menambah bebanku. Aku harus menambah satu gulungan lagi untuk persediaan. Dan satu lagi. Aku harus mengeluarkan kubah besiku jika akan mengganti benda itu. Suatu saat gulungan kubah besiku jatuh ketika Yondaime Hokage men-teleportasi seluruh aliansi shinobi ketempat yang aman. Tidak mungkin aku kembali untuk mencari gulungan itu. Terpaksa aku harus mencari sebuah batu yang sekiranya bisa menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Tapi setiap aku akan melakukannya, para ninja pria selalu melarikan matanya padaku," Tenten menyesap ocha nya sesaat.

"Pasti sangat sulit sekali." Kata Hinata dengan mimik wajah iba.

"Hm. Beruntung ada seseorang yang membantuku. Dia membawaku ketempat lain hingga aku bisa mengganti benda itu. Setelahnya, dia membawaku kembali ke medan perang." Kata gadis itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kedua alis Ino bertemu, mata Sakura memicing, sedangkan Hinata melongo.

"Dan.. siapa orang itu?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Seorang pria yang di kirim Tuhan untuk menolongku." Jawab Tenten dengan kedua semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Lee?" Tanya Sakura di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Tenten.

"Sasuke?" Sambar Ino.

"Hei!" Semprot Sakura dengan suara lantang.

Lagi-lagi hanya gelengan kepala yang Ino dapat.

"Gai Sensei?" Imbuh Hinata.

"Mana mungkin mahluk hijau itu?!" Balas Tenten cepat.

"Lalu siapa?" Ino menatap Tenten dengan wajah polos.

"Hei para wanita, bagaimana bisa kalian bergosip di sini sementara suami kalian yang sudah hendak pulang memerlukan makanan untuk makan malam?" Tegur Temari yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang keempat gadis itu.

"Jadi rapatnya sudah selesai?" Tanya Ino di balas anggukan Temari.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu. Teuchi Jiisan, terimakasih ramennya ne." Teriak Ino lantang.

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata dan Ino langsung keluar dari kedai dan perlahan berhamburan pergi. Sesaat sebelum mereka pergi, ketiganya menatap Tenten yang masih berdiam diri.

"Tenten, kau masih berhutang nama itu pada kami!" Kata Sakura di barengi anggukan oleh Ino dan Hinata. Tenten hanya tertawa melihat sikap ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Hei wanita lajang, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mau bergabung makan malam dengan kami?" Tanya Temari menyenggol pelan bahu Tenten.

"Denganmu dan Shikamaru? Tidak. Aku tidak mau menjadi hantu di antara kalian. Aku ada urusan." Jawab gadis itu sembari mengibaskan kedua tangannya di udara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi." Kata Temari.

Kedua bahu Tenten mengedik santai. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara lalu menghela nafasnya lega. Gadis itu lantas berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju taman yang sudah sepi dari anak-anak di karenakan hari yang mulai gelap.

Sesampainya di sana, seorang pria dengan rambut raven sudah menunggunya dengan bersandar pada tiang ayunan. Mendengar langkah Tenten, pria itu segera berbalik dan menatap Tenten yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanyanya meraih tangan Tenten.

"Hm! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat sifat Ino dan Sakura yang pemalu, Hinata yang gahar, juga Gai sensei dan Lee yang menjadi pecundang." Jawab Tenten dengan wajah menggemaskan.

Sekali ayunan tangan, sebuah portal menuju dimensi lain terlihat oleh Tenten. Gadis itu mengulas senyum lebar menatap pria di hadapannya yang perlahan menggriringnya menuju portal tersebut. Ia merasa sedikit kasihan dengan ketiga temannya yang tak juga mengetahui pria mana yang ia ceritakan. Mereka bertiga tidak akan pernah tau siapa pria itu, pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dan akan membawanya kedunianya.

"Disinilah dunia kita di mulai, Tenten." Kata pria itu menunjukkan wajah kumis kucingnya.

"Aku sangat menunggu saat ini, Menma-san."

 **Sungguh fanfiksi yang sangat hancur dan terlewat nista Xd Bagaimana bisa seorang Menma yang sekece itu bisa nyasar di medan perang?! Apa alasannya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Tenten dan membantu Panda China itu?! Sungguh tidak masuk akal Xd**

 **Eits, namanya juga fanfiksi. Ehehehe~ hanya fiksi. Yang tidak suka tidak perlu flame, seperti yang Ran bilang tadi, hanya fiksi. Hanya selingan yang iseng Ran bikin untuk ngisi kejenuhan Ran kok sembari melanjutkan fanfic lain Ran yang masih dalam proses pengerjaan XD**

 **Review? *review itu penting buat Ran loh gaess* :3**


End file.
